


Spies in the Stables

by RomanRuler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Doggy Style, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Annabeth devises a plan to find some alone time in the stables, but not everything goes according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! I've noticed there isn't much Annabeth smut involving other characters, so I decided to try and fix that! This is the first chapter of two, so there is a continuation of it. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy it!

Annabeth craned her neck above the heads of the demigods in front of her to look for the clock at the Big House. It took her a few seconds, but upon spotting the time, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was right on schedule!

“Alright, that’s it for the lessons today!” Annabeth announced, removing her armor and placing her practice sword on the rack to the side. “I’ll see you all here tomorrow!”

The small crowd of demigods in front of Annabeth imitated her, storing the various pieces of gear and training weapons they used for the lesson back in their respective racks. The blonde paced around anxiously, watching as the last swords were lazily thrown into their compartments. The messiness of their placement slightly annoyed Annabeth, but there was no time for her to worry about it now. As the class began to slowly disperse, she weaved through the practice dummies and left the training fields behind her. The grass parted beneath her sneakers as she ran across the main lawn in the direction of the stables, barely paying attention to her surroundings. Someone could have greeted her along the way and Annabeth wouldn’t even have noticed. Someone might have for all she knew.

A couple months ago, Chiron had tasked Annabeth with teaching basic fighting and defense classes to the other demigods at camp - a task that she took with pride. Having taken part in so many quests recently, she was glad to do something as simple training the other campers. Today’s particular class, however, had ended earlier than usual. Annabeth told her class that she had something else planned that day and so she had to cut the lesson short. And Annabeth wasn’t  _ completely _ wrong, she just kept the reason for ending it so soon vague.

What no one else knew was that her “other plans” was actually spending some alone time in the camp stables. Annabeth had kept her cool and would never admit it, but she  _ had _ to find a nice, private spot and masturbate already. Percy had been away on an errand at Camp Jupiter for a couple days now, and between teaching demigods and keeping up her own training, Annabeth just couldn’t find any time for herself these past few days. All of these factors combined drove the Daughter of Athena crazy with frustration and only made her even more horny. 

To that end, Annabeth made sure to plan out her entire day to treat herself. There was no way she was going to just pull her denim shorts down and masturbate in the middle of a field for everyone to watch, and with her cabin always buzzing with activity, that crossed off another option. Using the camp’s schedule of daily activities that was posted in the Big House, Annabeth found out that the stables would be empty from noon until one for pegasus training! Her class ran from eleven until one in the afternoon, right before lunch, but cutting it an hour early meant that Annabeth would have that time just for herself. Besides, she was sure the other campers were happy to get out of class early. 

Percy would’ve made fun of her for making a plan just to masturbate.

The hoove stamped grass and large, wooden building in front of her signaled that Annabeth finally reached the stables. She slowed down as she approached the tall double doors of the building, peering in to examine the stables. She smiled; as planned, every stall was devoid of its usual pegasus. The blonde couldn’t see into the final stalls in the back, but she took the silence as confirmation that there were no stragglers left behind. After looking around, Annabeth silently thanked the gods that it appeared that the stables were cleaned that morning and fresh hay was laid out on the floor. She desperately wanted to masturbate, but dirty stables would’ve made the open field sound a lot better.

Deciding she wanted as much privacy as possible, Annabeth hopped the short fence of one of the stalls and laid down on the hay, propping herself up with her arms. The air smelled surprisingly sweet instead of what you’d usually expect a place like this to smell like. Plus, the breeze coming in through the stable doors brought just the right amount of coolness to make the summer heat perfect.

A nervous smile came across the blonde’s face. Annabeth couldn’t believe she was about to do this! The front doors of the stable were wide open for any campers to look in, and while the short, criss-crossed fence Annabeth was behind was better than nothing, it didn’t offer her much in the way of privacy. Not to mention the fact that the stables were still within earshot of anyone walking by and Annabeth could hear the talking and laughter of campers in the distance. Anyone could easily walk right in and see Annabeth pleasuring herself in one of the stalls! She’d never done anything this risky before, but the idea of getting caught masturbating only made it that much more exciting!

But with an empty stable and an hour all to herself, Annabeth planned on giving herself the best orgasm she’d had in a while. The blonde couldn’t remember the last time she was able to masturbate, but that ended today! She untied her blonde hair out of its usual ponytail, wrapping the hair tie on her wrist and letting it fall freely downward. Seeing no reason to rush, Annabeth’s hand made its way between her legs and began slowly rubbing herself through her denim shorts, letting out a small and quiet moan.

The coarse fabric restricted Annabeth, not letting her accomplish much in the way of pleasuring herself. Nonetheless, the blonde enjoyed teasing herself as much as possible and build her mounting pleasure. She kept this up for a few minutes before deciding to take them off completely. Unbuttoning her denim shorts, Annabeth slid them off her legs and carelessly tossed them into the corner of the stall. She then proceeded to lift her orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt over her breasts and reached back to take off her bra. She unlatched her bra and threw it in the corner with her shorts, her breasts jiggling free. The blonde took a moment to look down and admire the way her shirt showcased her breasts. Whenever she masturbated, Annabeth would keep her top on play with her breasts from under bra. The other day, however, she overheard some of the Aphrodite campers talk about that very topic. Well, overheard might not have been true considering anyway with a mile radius could probably hear them. Regardless, one of them brought up the very technique that Annabeth was using now and had wanted to try ever since overhearing it, although she would never admit it to them. She had to admit that it gave her much easier access to her nipples, but she was partly doing this for the risk factor of someone walking in and getting a peek of her breasts. 

Annabeth continued with her previous motions, now rubbing herself through her panties. The slightly damp fabric gave the blonde better access than her denim shorts had, allowing her fingers to come even closer to her entrance. Annabeth began lightly adding pressure on her clit with her thumb through her panties and instinctively spread her legs wider. It wasn’t long, however, before Annabeth decided she couldn’t take any more teasing. She shuffled around on the hay and slipped her panties off, placing them on the clothes pile in the corner. 

In order to really set the mood and because she was feeling particularly risky, Annabeth kicked off her sneakers and her socks joined the ever growing pile of clothes in the corner of the stall. She eased back in the stall, propping herself up by her arms. Her legs were bent upwards and spread with her pussy now in clear view of anyone who decided to poke their head in to the stables. The only piece of clothing Annabeth still had on was her Camp Half Blood t-shirt, which was pulled up and perfectly framed her breasts. If anyone came in now, there was no way she could get redressed in time without them getting a long look at her.

Annabeth reached a hand down and ran a finger down her slit, her head tilting back as a moan escaped her lips. Without any denim shorts or panties hindering her, Annabeth only just realized how wet she actually was. Her juices were already wetting her finger and Annabeth slid one easily into herself. A jolt ran through her spine at the feeling and she reached up, groping her breast with her free hand. Annabeth kneaded it in her hand and lightly flicked her nipple, letting out a squeak. The hay cushioned her as she laid back, slowly pumping herself with just a single finger. Under normal circumstances Annabeth would speed up her motions, but with an hour all to herself, she planned on making it as pleasurable as possible.

Annabeth closed her eyes, moaning as she added a second finger to her pussy and continued pumping herself. She was dripping by now with her juices rolling down her fingers. The blonde imagined a camper using this very stall later in the day, completely unaware that a fellow camper masturbated in it. She had seen the looks of some of the campers in her class and had no doubt that some of them masturbated to her and would do anything to see her right now. Despite this, they were all too shy or afraid to act on their desires. Annabeth secretly wished one of those campers would just bring her behind one of the cabins and fuck her silly already. That same camper could even fuck Percy too and make the couple their personal sluts. Maybe Annabeth would have to start “forgetting” to wear panties on the days she taught her class, and her denim shorts would always “happen” to be out of place.

The blonde quickened the pace of her fingers as she got lost in her fantasy - so lost in fact, that she didn’t even notice two people walk up to the stall she was masturbating in. 

“Huh, I didn’t know there was a show going on in here!”

Annabeth’s eyes snapped open as she was broken from her reverie by the familiar voice. She immediately took her fingers out of herself and covered her pussy with the same hand before quickly squeezing her legs together. How did she not hear anyone coming? 

Looking forward, the blonde saw Piper leaning over the stall fence in front of her with a smile on her face while Jason stood a few feet behind her. He looked much more embarrassed and in shock than Piper did, but Annabeth suspected his girlfriend was just better at hiding it. Suddenly remembering that her breasts were still on display for the both of them, Annabeth quickly pulled her t-shirt down. It was mostly pointless, though, as her nipples were still clearly visible through the fabric. She had never felt so  _ embarrassed _ in her entire life.

“I.. uh, was just.. umm..” Annabeth stammered, unable to come up with any believable excuse for why she would be almost naked and masturbating in the stall. She was caught red handed by the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper smiled at the blonde’s embarrassment and hopped over the short fence into the stall, kneeling down next to her. She was close enough that Annabeth could smell the peppermint on her breath, and the closeness only made the blonde girl feel more vulnerable and surprisingly turned her on even more.

“It’s alright, you can come over!” Piper laughed, motioning for Jason. He slowly made his way over and took up the place Piper recently vacated. Annabeth tightened her legs, embarrassed that two of her friends caught her masturbating and were practically surrounding her.  

“Why are you even here?” Annabeth asked, trying to muster up some courage.

“Well, Jason and I  _ were _ going to take one of the pegasus for a ride, but we heard noises from over here and decided to stop by and watch the show!”

Annabeth felt her heart pound in her chest as Piper then slid her hand down the blonde’s right arm, resting it on the hand between her legs.

“And since we  _ did _ interrupt your little session here,” Piper began, gently pulling the California blonde’s hand out from between her legs and replacing it with her own “I think it’s only fair that we help you finish.

Annabeth felt the heat rise to her face as she realized that Piper now had full control over her pussy. As if on cue, the daughter of Aphrodite extended her ring finger outwards and slowly ran it along the length of her slit. The blonde closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, coming undone at her friend’s touch. Piper continued to tease Annabeth, slowly entering a finger into the girl before she spoke up.

“I don’t know…” the daughter of Wisdom said, replying to Piper’s previous question with nervousness ringing from her voice. “I’ve never really done this before...”

Piper ceased her movements and smiled at the girl’s shyness. “You’ve never been with another girl before?”

Annabeth slowly nodded.

“You did tell me you’ve always wanted to give it a try…” Piper said, moving her head closer to the blonde.

She was right. The two had become close friends ever since the journey they shared in finding Percy at Camp Jupiter. Some nights on the Argo, they would sneak into the other’s room and discuss all sorts of things to keep them from worrying too much about the quest. During another one of her restless nights on the Argo, Annabeth snuck into Piper’s room like all the times she had before. They mostly discussed the quest, finding Percy and some other small talk but they somehow eventually landed on the topic of sex in general. While Piper wasn’t like most of her siblings in the Aphrodite cabin, the blonde should’ve expected their conversation to reach that topic. It was then that Annabeth confided to Piper some of her fantasies that she had previously only shared with Percy - including having sex with another girl. The blonde never actually expected to have the opportunity to fulfill them, though!

“What about Percy?” Annabeth asked, the thought occurring to her. “I’d be cheating on him if I did this!”

“He already knows that you want this.” Piper replied, meeting no resistance as she began gently rubbing the blonde’s clit with her thumb. “We’ll just have to make it up to him later!”

Annabeth closed her eyes and let out another low moan, partly at Piper’s touch and at the thought of Piper and her having a threesome with Percy. The daughter of Wisdom knew that her boyfriend would _love_ something like that. Having already been caught masturbating by Piper and Jason and being so worked up, she couldn’t deny Piper’s advances.

“Okay...” Annabeth conceded, separating her legs as she tilted her head back. “Just don’t go too quickly, I’m still new to all this…”

Piper laughed sweetly and inched her head forward. She pressed her forehead against Annabeth’s, their lips a small distance apart.

“Just lie back and relax.” Piper whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

A pleasant shiver ran through Annabeth’s spine at the girl’s words. In that moment, Piper closed the distance between them and captured the blonde’s lips in hers. Annabeth could taste the strawberry flavored chapstick on the other girl’s lips as she let herself get lost in pleasure. Having never kissed another girl before, Annabeth let Piper take control of the kiss while she idly played with her pussy. The California blonde was the one who eventually broke their kiss, gasping for air. Lowering her head onto the hay covered stall floor, Annabeth laid down and closed her eyes in bliss while Piper pleasured her.

It was almost like the blonde was a piece of art the way Piper treated her. Annabeth had expected her first time with a girl to be awkward and clumsy, but this was far from it. The daughter of Aphrodite used just her index finger to begin, entering the girl at a slow pace. Piper knew that Annabeth wasn’t a virgin, but she still wanted to build the blonde up slowly to an unforgettable orgasm. She continued using only her index finger for a couple minutes before Piper added a second finger, and then a third. All while this was happening, Annabeth lay squirming on the floor with fistfulls of hay in her hand. Her usual clear and collected mind was wrought with pleasure at Piper’s care of her pussy and her wetness certainly reflected that. The intense nervous feeling Annabeth had felt before was fading away and her whole body was buzzing in excitement and pleasure. The blonde expected to just masturbate and leave, but it seems that the gods had blessed her for having to go through so many days of frustration without release!

Once the daughter of Aphrodite had three fingers pumping into Annabeth at a steady pace, she resumed using her thumb to rub her clit. Using her free hand, Piper grabbed the hem of the blonde’s Camp Half Blood t-shirt and pulled it up to reveal her breasts again.

“You have beautiful tits!” the daughter of Aphrodite commented. “You really should show them off more often!”

Annabeth lifted her head and gave a sheepish smile in reply, her mind going crazy at the thought of showing up to one of her training classes in a small crop top and no panties under her denim shorts. Maybe then she’d get more than just longful stares from her students! 

Piper’s words in combination with her graceful fingers served only to build Annabeth closer to release. But right as the blonde felt herself reaching her peak, Piper abruptly stopped and took her fingers out. Annabeth whined, looking at the other girl with pleading eyes. But it was then that she looked behind Piper and saw Jason still leaning over the fence, rubbing himself through his pants. Annabeth had completely forgotten he was there, and a new wave of embarrassment washed over her as she realized Piper had fingered her right in front of Jason. 

But the gears were turning in Annabeth’s pleasured, hazy brain and she had an idea. No, a  _ want _ . The blonde turned back to Piper and could barely believe the earnest question she asked.

“Can Jason fuck me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Piper smiled at Annabeth before swiveling around to face Jason. “I don’t know, it’s really up to him!”

The two girls looked at him, both eager for his response. There was a dumbfounded look on Jason’s face as his eyes darted between them as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard..

“Uhh.. y-yeah!” Jason stammered, nervously running a hand through his hair. “I, well, i-if that’s okay with you, of course.”

The daughter of Aphrodite laughed. “I don’t think she has any problem with it at all!”

Annabeth gave a nervous smile at her best friend's comments as Jason hopped over the short fence into the stall. Piper moved to the side of the stall and the two girls watched as Jason pulled down his cargo shorts and boxers in one swift motion. Annabeth's eyes widened as she saw Jason's cock. He was already hard, no doubt from watching the two girls earlier. Having only ever had sex with Percy before, she was pretty inexperienced when she came to sex. But after seeing Jason's cock, the blonde's mind wandered and she began to wonder if he would even fit in her!

Annabeth eagerly turned around and got onto her hands and knees in the stall. With a sheepish smile on her face, the blonde looked over her shoulder at Jason. Suspecting that he was just as nervous and excited as she was based on the smile he gave her, he positioned himself behind Annabeth before Piper grabbed his cock, stopping him. The California blonde looked at her with a desperate look on her face.

“What?” she asked with a smile. “You’re not even going to ask him nicely?”

Annabeth’s gaze shifted back to Jason and she felt the heat rise to her face.

“Please fuck me!” she begged, lowering her head down and raising her ass up higher in the air. The blonde reached back and spread herself for Jason, giving him a much better view than before. “My pussy is all yours, just _please_ fuck me!”

Annabeth was dripping in anticipation, the situation she found herself in driving her excitement. She was always known around camp as being proud and independent, usually holed up in one of her many books or training with one of the straw dummies or a fellow camper. But here Annabeth was on her hands and knees in the stable, begging to be fucked and offering her pussy to who many at Camp Half Blood considered to be her boyfriend’s rival!

Piper smiled, satisfied with the blonde’s response. “Alright, you heard her Jason!”

Jason nodded, a nervous smile on his own face as he guided his cock to Annabeth’s pussy. The blonde kept herself spread for the demigod, her heart racing in anticipation for him to make the next move. At this point, she didn’t care if this was considered cheating. Piper and her would make it up to Percy, anyway! But with how worked up she was, Annabeth wanted to be fucked. She _needed_ to be fucked!

Holding onto her hip with his left hand, Jason entered into the California blonde. A low moan escaped Annabeth’s lips as he slowly thrusted into her, holding onto her hips now. The blonde returned her arms in front of her and used them to support herself, positioned on all fours again. She was beyond grateful at the feeling of Jason’s cock in her, but the pace he was going at was torturous to Annabeth. At this rate, she would never achieve the release she so desperately wanted! Turning her head to her left, Annabeth saw Piper leaning back against the crisscrossed fence of the stall. In the time it took for Jason to begin fucking the blonde, Piper had removed her denim shorts and panties.

The daughter of Aphrodite had her legs spread out in front of her with her hand between her legs. She was slowly rubbing her herself to the sight of Annabeth coming undone and getting fucked by her boyfriend. When Piper noticed Annabeth watching her, the daughter of Aphrodite winked and continued masturbating to the pair. Judging from the look on her face and noting that Piper probably had a fair amount of experience, Annabeth guessed that her best friend knew that Jason was going too slow for the blonde, and could definitely pick up the pace. But Piper didn’t say anything and only offered the California blonde a smile. Annabeth turned her head around again and bit her lip as looked directly at Jason.

“Fuck me harder!” Annabeth begged with pleading eyes. “Please!”

The blonde heard Piper moan next to her, taking it as a sign of approval from her best friend. After having been left on the edge and worked up for so long, Jason had mercy on the blonde. He tightened his grip on Annabeth’s hips and began thrusting with more force this time, fucking her with more speed than before.

Annabeth let out a series of loud moans that echoed throughout the empty stables. Every time Jason thrust into her, a wave of pleasure came over the blonde. She was amazed that no one had come to investigate the stables yet, with the sounds of Annabeth and Piper’s moans mixing together alongside Jason’s steady thrusting. Briefly glancing over, the California blonde watched Piper continue to masturbate at the sight in front of her, fingering herself at the same rate of Jason’s thrusts.

“How does he feel?” Piper panted out as she began to lightly thumb her clit. “Is he better than Percy?”

“Jason feels amazing!” Annabeth said between moans. “He’s so much bigger than Percy!”

Those words no doubt gave a confidence boost to the Roman demigod, as he slapped her ass and temporarily thrusted into her with more force.

“Who’s bitch are you!?” Jason demanded of her, his voice showing more confidence than he had before.

Annabeth felt her cheeks turn red. Whenever she had sex with Percy, she was almost always the one to tell Percy what to do and generally established herself as the dominant one. Even in her everyday dealings, Annabeth carried a certain confidence due to her intelligence that was never conceded, but still gave her an aura of command. But right now, her mind was a pleasure filled mess, and she couldn’t resist herself in the face of Jason’s orders.

“I’m your bitch!” the blonde admitted, swallowing any pride she had left. “My pussy is yours to fuck, whenever you want!”

Her words invigorated Jason even more, and Annabeth felt her arms get weak from his continued thrusting. As California blonde lowered her head and took the thorough pounding that Jason was giving her, Piper seized the opportunity. She stripped off the rest of her clothing and tossed them in the corner of the stall with Annabeth’s and her denim shorts and panties that she discarded earlier. The various pieces were mixed together and it would be practically impossible to figure out who’s was who’s. Piper positioned herself in front of the blonde and spread her legs, excitedly waited for her to lift her head up. Annabeth was too overwhelmed with pleasure to notice right away, but when she lifted her head, her eyes widened at the new scenery.

“Eat me out” Piper sultrily ordered, pointing at her pussy with her index finger. Without waiting for a response, she put a hand in Annabeth’s disheveled hair and gently guided her head down between her legs.

The blonde girl was now directly in front of Piper’s pussy. Despite her thoughts being overrun with pleasure, a tiny, rational part of Annabeth was nervous. She had never pleasured another girl before, making this the first time for her. There were a million ways this could go wrong, or that she would mess up and ruin the _amazing_ moment the trio was sharing. But the fact that she was about to eat out her best friend calmed her nerves a little and even made the situation a little kinkier. Plus, Annabeth wondered if Piper had been masturbating up until now so she would be all warmed up for the blonde. With a few seconds of hesitation, Annabeth stuck her tongue out and gently prodded her slit.

“That’s it.” Piper let out a soft moan, closing her eyes. “Just like that!”

Annabeth couldn’t help but blush and smile at her words of encouragement. With more confidence this time, Annabeth ran her tongue down the length of Piper’s pussy, holding onto the girl’s thighs for better access.

Sandwiched between the couple, Annabeth couldn’t think straight anymore. Her brain was on autopilot, focused on both the pleasure Jason’s cock was giving her and pleasuring her best friend. The blonde was lapping furiously at Piper’s pussy, alternating her tongue’s movements to occasionally caress the girl’s clit. She must have been doing something right, as after a couple minutes the daughter of Aphrodite gently pushed her closer. Annabeth figured that Piper was already close to cumming from just masturbating to her earlier, but that she was holding out for the blonde to eat her out.

“Don’t stop!” Piper panted out before she began rubbing her clit. “I’m so close!”

The blonde quickened her pace in response, using what little focus she had entirely on pleasuring her best friend’s pussy. A few moments later, Piper pushed Annabeth’s head closer and her legs began to shake.

“Right there!” her best friend whined as her head tilted back. “I- I’m gonna cum!”

Piper’s hips began to buck against Annabeth’s tongue as she came. The blonde lapped at her best friend’s pussy, tasting her nectar as she squirted all over Annabeth’s tongue. After what felt forever, Piper finally came down from her orgasm and her legs rested on either side of the blonde. The daughter of Aphrodite looked down at Annabeth and let out a small laugh.

“You did so well, especially for your first time!” Piper praised with her chest heaving. “I’m so proud of you!”

Annabeth blushed at her compliments. To be honest, she was pretty proud of herself too, and the fact that she was able to make her best friend cum as hard as she did sent a pang of pride through her.

With Piper having cum, that left just Annabeth and Jason left. But the California blonde was much closer to release than Jason was. He had fucked her throughout the entire time that she had been eating out Piper, and although that temporarily distracted Annabeth from the pleasure building up between her legs, she felt that familiar feeling again.

Focused entirely on Jason’s cock now, Annabeth began pushing back which allowed him to fuck her even quicker. Considering how close the blonde had been to release this entire time, it didn’t take long for her to feel herself approaching the edge again. Using her arms to support her, Annabeth positioned herself on all fours again, panting more frequently. Her pleasure was mounting at a rapid pace, and she couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

“I’m gonna…” the blonde cried out before succumbing to pleasure. Her pussy clenched around Jason’s cock as her back arched, her head tilted back. Annabeth let out a series of moans as she came, her juices covering the Roman demigod’s cock. It was as if time stopped in that instant, and all the California blonde could feel was the sheer bliss of her release. Jason continued to fuck Annabeth through her orgasm, let out a series of moans and deep breaths himself. After what felt like a lifetime, the blonde finally calmed down from her release and was left with a feeling the buzz of bliss and pleasure.

Jason continued fucking Annabeth, but based on his heavy breaths and how long he had been fucking her, the blonde could tell he was close to his own release. Piper must have noticed it too, as she looked down at the California blonde.

“Can Jason cum in you?”

“Yes!” Annabeth eagerly nodded as she lifted her head up and looked behind her at Jason. “Cum inside of me! Please!”

She was already on the proper protection, but even if she wasn’t, the blonde still would’ve said yes just to feel Jason cumming inside of her and give him the satisfaction of claiming her pussy and completely asserting his dominance over her.

It only took a few more thrusts before Jason couldn’t hold back any longer. His cock was completely inside of Annabeth, and she turned around to face Piper as he began to cum. Annabeth couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as she locked eyes with her best friend, moaning as she felt Jason cum inside of her and fill her. The blonde blushed at the thought that Percy would have to share her pussy with his rival and wondered if Jason would ever act on her promise that he could fuck her whenever he wanted.

Annabeth could feel Jason slowly down and after a few more pumps of his cock, the demigod removed himself from her. A peaceful silence fell upon the trio as they all calmed down from the bliss of everything had happened. Jason and Piper were both leaning against opposite sides of the fence, with Annabeth rolled over on her back between them. Her right arm was lazily resting above her head while the other draped across her stomach. Her cheeks were flushed from everything that happened, and the blonde could feel sweat roll off her body as a result of the trio’s recent exertions.

“Well, we can’t stay here forever” Piper said once the three of them had stopped heaving and their breathing had returned to normal. “Even though I’m sure we all want to!”

All three of them chuckled and Piper and Jason got up from their respective places. Annabeth continued to lay there, still in a weird state of happy shock from everything that happened. And to think all she was going to do was masturbate!

For his part, Jason didn’t have much dressing to do since he never actually took off his clothes. All he did was pull up his boxers and cargo shorts before smoothing out his clothes. Although, Annabeth doubted any of them could do anything that wouldn’t tip off their fellow campers about what they had just done.

Piper, on the other hand, had to sift through the pile of clothes in the corner and took a few minutes before she finally picked out her clothing from Annabeth’s and got re-dressed. The couple both hopped over the small fence of the stall they were in and Annabeth noticed something in Piper’s hands as they headed towards the entrance of the stables. Before they left, though, the daughter of Aphrodite turned around and smiled at the blonde still lying in the hay strewn stall.

“What, you gonna wait for some more fun?” Piper teased. “The pegasus training classes should be back pretty soon!”

Suddenly, Annabeth’s mind stopped wandering and she was brought back to reality. She had completely forgotten why the stables were empty in the first place! The California blonde suddenly got up and moved over to the corner of the stall. While she would’ve liked to stay there and daydream some more about everything that just happened, she had to get dressed before everyone came back!

Piper laughed at Annabeth's sudden rush to leave the stall.

“Come see me about our little surprise for Percy soon!” her best friend called out, and with that, her and Jason walked out of the stables and left Annabeth. Once they had left, the blonde looked down at the pile of clothes and felt her cheeks turn red again. Her panties were missing from the pile, and Annabeth realized that what she had saw Piper walk out with must have been them! Smiling shyly to herself, the California blonde got dressed and made a note to head to the showers first thing. Upon tying her shoelaces, Annabeth tried to pat down her disheveled blonde hair, but to no avail. Everything about her from her flushed cheeks to her disheveled hair would send a clear message to anyone she ran into about what just happened. Not to mention the fact that she was leaving the stables with Jason’s cum inside of her and no panties on. The blonde thought excitedly, though, that this would be good training if she ever wanted to try out her little experiment with her class!

Annabeth climbed over the stall fence and left the stables, looking around in the sky for pegasuses. Thankfully she didn’t spot any, and the blonde headed in the direction of the showers. Biting her lip excitedly, Annabeth’s mind began to wander about what other situations she might find herself in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks! I know I said this would be out a week after the first one, but it didn't turn out that way, haha! I got caught up in school and before I knew it, finals week was here, which ate away a lot of my time. But, I finally sat down and finished the second part of this story! For the delay, you have my sincerest apologies! Like I said earlier, I love writing smut involving Annabeth and have a couple more ideas in mind, so if you guys have any ideas, go ahead and tell me! Regardless, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that cliffhanger is enough to keep you all for the next chapter! Don't worry, it'll be up in a week (?) since it's mostly written up and I just have to do the final touches and editing it all together. I actually really like writing smut involving Annabeth, so if that's something you guys would like to see more of, lemme know! And if you've any certain pairings you'd like to see, lemme know too! Power to the people, right? Thanks for reading, and once again I hope you all enjoyed it, and hope you enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
